Checkmate
by WeirdRonnieLover
Summary: Ron and Hermione are playing a game of chess in the common room. RHr. Rated Kplus for mild language. Oneshot.


**Checkmate**

Ron and Hermione were sitting in the common room, playing chess.

"Check," Ron said through the silence.

Hermione was good at everything. Except chess. And Quidditch. Not like Ron was any better. He couldn't catch the ball if his life depended on it.

Hermione moved her king so Ron couldn't get it.

Well, that makes two things Ron couldn't get. At the Yule Ball in their fourth year, Ron had realized his feelings for Hermione, but he had been too shy to tell anyone.

"Your move," Hermione's soft voice said.

Everyone else had gone to bed, but Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stayed in the common room that Friday night.

"Check," Ron said as he moved his knight.

Hermione thought Ron had the emotional range of a teaspoon. Ha! And she was supposed to be the smart one. If only she knew how he felt….

Over the summer, Ron hadn't stopped thinking about Hermione. He thought he had gone mad; this was HERMIONE! The insufferable know-it-all he had known since he was eleven! The same girl who made him do his homework every night. The same girl who fought with him every single day. The same girl who he stared at in class when he was supposed to be doing his work….

_Damn, your hopeless, Ron Weasley. _He thought as his queen knocked Hermione's knight off the chessboard.

If Fred and George knew he actually liked Hermione, he would get teased worse then ever. The twins already bugged him about her. Was it really that obvious that he fancied Hermione? Well, it must be if Fred and George knew.

"Well, I'm going up to bed," Ginny said as she let out a big yawn.

"Me too," said Harry.

Ugh. Stupid Harry. He could have waited until they had finished their chess game. Now, he was all alone with Hermione.

He should tell somebody how he feels. But what if it got to Hermione and she thought he was an idiot. Of course, she already thought that.

"Ron, are you even paying attention to the game? I'm beating you." Hermione informed him.

"Oh. Sorry. I'm just…tired…that's all."

"We could stop playing if you want."

"No, let's finish this game first."

"Okay. It's up to you."

Yeah right. If it were up to him, he wouldn't be so damn self-conscious. He would just _tell_ Hermione how he felt.

All Ron had ever been was the faithful sidekick. No girl ever notices the sidekick.

She notices Krum though. Stupid bloody Krum…. The only thing he ever accomplished was being an international Quidditch player…and be one of the Triwizard Champions…and get Hermione to like him…damn…that guy has every thing.

_Since when has Hermione been everything?_ Ron asked himself.

_Since you fell in love with her, duh._ The annoying little voice in the back of his head told him.

Did he just say _love_?

He didn't love Hermione! He just had a little crush on her.

Okay, maybe he did love her. But she definitely didn't feel the same way about him.

"Hey, Ron. Are you okay?" Hermione asked him.

"What?" Ron asked.

"You look...preoccupied." She said.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking." He said.

"That's a first…." Hermione mumbled.

"What was that, 'Mione?" Ron asked.

She looked stunned for a moment.

"Never mind." She said. "I'm tired, let's stop playing chess. You were going to beat me anyway, even though you're in la la land."

"Yeah…." He said.

"Go to sleep, Ron. You look really tired." Hermione told him

"I still gotta do this stupid Potions essay." Ron said, sleepily.

"Ron! You should have dome that before you started playing chess!" Hermione said. "You're so irresponsible! School work is more important than beating me in chess!"

She went on and on and on. Ron noticed a place to get Hermione's king on the board.

She just wouldn't be quiet!

So, Ron stood up and planted a kiss on her lips. That sure shut her up.

To Ron's great relief, Hermione kissed back.

Ron broke apart from her. He moved his knight on the chessboard so that wherever Hermione's king went, he would be killed.

"Checkmate."

**A/N:** Hey! Hoped you liked this fic! I started it forever ago and found it when I was bored. So I finished it. Tell me how you like it! I'm thinking about doing the same story, but through Hermione's POV, so tell me if I should or not. R&R!


End file.
